


wish for the gods

by the_churchyard_cat (DragonHawthorn)



Series: summer songs [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Hot Weather, Marriage, Spring, Summer, Winter, what is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHawthorn/pseuds/the_churchyard_cat
Summary: I don't really go in for marital blissIt's not how I was raisedOr maybe I'm just not old enough to understandWhatever it is, I wish it could exist where a centuries-old feud built on chains and resentment does nowor perhaps I just wish Hades had courted his bride more peacefullyand I wish Persephone enjoyed his company enough to stay underground a few months longer





	wish for the gods

I don't really go in for marital bliss  
It's not how I was raised  
Or maybe I'm just not old enough to understand  
Whatever it is, I wish it could exist where a centuries-old feud built on chains and resentment does now

or perhaps I just wish Hades had courted his bride more peacefully  
and I wish Persephone enjoyed his company enough to stay underground a few months longer

I wish no sadness on Demeter  
I wish no unhappiness on Persephone  
But I wish to make a home for the gods of winter  
Selfishly, I side with my own favourite time

But maybe some wish for longer summer  
Maybe some would rather she stay in our world  
Persephone, spend your summers in Greenland, your springs in Germany  
Spend January here, if you want to  
I'll walk beside the river and watch Artemis become Apollo  
You can sing in a choir of wrens and galahs.

Demeter, be with your daughter  
Give us Dionysus and his dryads for fertility  
The land is softer and greener in winter anyway, here  
And I know you miss her more than life

let the god of wine pour us a cup  
and let the winter sun ripen the vineyard  
if the haze of each December is ritual madness  
let eternal winter be my ecstasy  
if worship must be held, let Hades and Dionysus reign over the quiet and the clear and the cold  
if you want to send me a message  
send a snow angel to lie where I have lain

I wish you no sadness, my queen of the harvest  
I wish you no regret, my traveling princess  
I'll build you a temple  
And stand alone in the rain


End file.
